wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Old Shatterhand/01
| autor=Karol May | autor1= | sekcja=I | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Strona tytułowa | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} I. Niedaleko na zachód od miejsca, gdzie stykają się granice trzech północnoamerykańskich stanów Dakota, Nebraska i Wyoming, jechali któregoś dnia dwaj jeźdźcy, których wygląd w każdym innym zakątku świata budziłby niezawodnie sensację. Postacie różniły się znacznie. Figura jednego, wybujała ponad dwa metry, była przeraźliwie wychudzona, natomiast drugi był znacznie niższy, ale zato tak gruby, że kształtem niewiele się różnił od kuli. Mimo to, oblicza obu myśliwych wypadały mniej więcej na jednym poziomie. Fakt ten, napozór niepojęty, tłumaczy się tem, że mały dosiadał wysokiego, silnego kłusaka, wysoki zaś siedział na mule niskim, wątłym napozór. Stąd też rzemienie, które małemu grubasowi zastępowały strzemiona, nie sięgały nawet do brzucha rumaka, podczas gdy długi obywał się bez strzemion, albowiem nogi jego wisiały tak nisko, że mogły dosięgnąć ziemi, choć jeździec nie schodził z siodła. Właściwie o siodłach w istotnem tego słowa znaczeniu mowy być nie może. Wrzekome siodło małego składało się poprostu ze skóry upolowanego niedźwiedzia, z którego nie zdarto sierści; chudy zaś podłożył starą derę santillo, tak zatłuszczoną i podartą, że w istocie siedział wprost na grzbiecie swego rumaka. Także ubiory obu miały wielce ciekawy wygląd. Długi nosił spodnie skórzane, uszyte zapewne na miarę o wiele korpulentniejszego mężczyzny, więc nie dziw, że za szerokie. Od zimna i gorąca naprzemian, od suszy i deszczów zbiegły się i zmarszczyły, wskutek czego dolne końce ledwo sięgały kolan. Poza tem miały ten niezwykle tłusty połysk, który świadczył, że właściciel używał ich jako chustki do nosa i serwetki do ust i zwykł wycierać o nie ręce z wszystkiego, czego nie chciał mieć na rękach. Bose nogi tkwiły w niedającem się opisać obuwiu. Wyglądało tak, jakgdyby nosił je już Matuzalem i jakgdyby każdy z następnych posiadaczy wydzierał po kawałku skóry. Niepodobna było powiedzieć, czy cholewy widziały kiedykolwiek coś w rodzaju pasty lub wosku, ile że błyszczały wszystkiemi kolorami tęczy. Chudy korpus jeźdźca okrywała skórzana koszula myśliwska, nie znająca ani guzika, ani haftki i, co za tem idzie, odsłaniająca bronzową pierś. Rękawy okrywały zaledwie łokcie, obnażając żylaste i kościste ręce. Bawełniana chusta fantazyjnie okręcała wydłużoną szyję. Sam właściciel nie mógłby już chyba określić, czy miała ongi kolor biały czy czarny, zielony czy też żółty, czerwony czy niebieski. Ale najbardziej okazały i pyszny był kapelusz, sterczący na wysokiej, śpiczastej głowie. Niegdyś był szary i nosił miano cylindra. Być może, przed niepamiętnemi czasy, wieńczył czcigodną głowę jakiegoś lorda angielskiego, atoli następnie staczał się coraz bardziej po drabinie społecznej, by wreszcie osiąść na głowie myśliwego prerji. Ten miał odmienny gust, aniżeli ów lord Old England. Uważając rondo za zbyteczne, poprostu zdarł je, a pozostawił tylko zprzodu rąbek, gwoli wygodnemu zdejmowaniu w ukłonie. Poza tem, mniemając, że głowa westmana wymaga stałego dopływu powietrza, nożem dokonał mnogich cięć na wierzchu, jako też po bokach tak, że we wnętrzu nakrycia wyznaczały sobie spotkania wschodni wiatr z zachodnim, północny — z południowym. Gruby powróz, kilkakrotnie przewinięty, służył za pas. Za tym pasem sterczały dwa rewolwery i nóż, poza tem wisiała ładownica, pęcherz do tabaki, odpowiednio zszyta skóra kocia do przechowywania mąki, krzesiwo oraz inne jeszcze przedmioty, których przeznaczenie było tajemnicą dla niepowołanych. Na piersiach spoczywała fajka, zawieszona na rzemieniu, — ale co za fajka! Była arcydziełem własnych rąk myśliwego, który zdążył ją już odgryźć aż do samej główki, wskutek czego składała się jedynie z tej części i z wydrążonego kawałka bzowego drzewa. Posiadacz bowiem i autor owej lulki, jako namiętny palacz, zwykł żuć samą fajkę, skoro zabrakło tytoniu. Należy jednak, ku jego pochwale, dodać, że strój nie ograniczał się na obuwiu, spodniach, koszuli i kapeluszu. O, nie! Nosił poza tem coś, na co stać nie każdego człowieka, mianowicie — — płaszcz gumowy, i to iście amerykański, a więc z gatunku tych, które po pierwszym deszczu kurczą się do połowy swoich pierwotnych rozmiarów. Przeto — nie mogąc go włożyć na siebie — wielce malowniczo, niczem burkę huzarską, zarzucił na ramiona zapomocą sznura. Nadto poprzez lewe ramię i prawe biodro przepasywał się lariatem''Lasso.. Wpoprzek długich, jak wieczność, nóg zawieszona na przodzie strzelba była w rodzaju owych ''rifles, z których doświadczony myśliwy nigdy nie chybia. Z wejrzenia niepodobna było określić wieku tego człowieka. Szczupła twarz była poprzecinana niezliczoną ilością zmarszczek i fałd, a jednak wyraz ogólny miał w sobie coś prawie młodzieńczego. Każda zmarszczka uśmiechała się filuternie. Twarz gentlemana była starannie ogolona, nie bacząc na dzikie ustronie, w jakiem się znajdował. Trzeba wiedzieć, że jest to punktem honoru wielu, bardzo wielu westmanów. Wielkie, koloru nieba, szeroko otwarte oczy miały ostre spojrzenie mieszkańców wybrzeży morskich i rozległych równin, lecz malowało się w nich także coś, czego nie wahałbym się nazwać dziecięcą szczerością. Muł, jak już napomknąłem, wątły był tylko napozór. Nosił swego ciężkiego, kościstego pana nader lekko, a czasem nawet pozwalał sobie na krótkotrwały strajk, prędko zażegnywany mocnym uściskiem długich nóg jeźdźca. Muły takie są bardzo poszukiwane ze względu na ich pewny krok, ale także znane z niesfornych narowów. Co się tyczy drugiego jeźdźca, to przedewszystkiem zwracało uwagę futro, noszone przez niego w upał. Wprawdzie, kiedy chwilami jakiś żywszy ruch odsłaniał podbicie, okazywało się, że to zewszechmiar czcigodne futro było dotknięte nieuleczalnem wyłysieniem. Miejscami tylko sterczał rzadki, mały kosmyk, jak na nieskończonej pustyni tam i owdzie spotyka się skąpą oazę. Nawet kołnierz i wyłogi były tak przerzedzone, że pozostały z nich nagie, ogołocone plastry. Z pod futra wyglądały z lewej i z prawej strony olbrzymie buty z wyłogami. Na głowie nosił zbyt szeroki kapelusz panama, tak obszerny, że aby patrzeć, musiał zbić go nisko na kark. Rękawy były takie długie, że niepodobna było dojrzeć rąk. W ten oto sposób jedynie twarz jeźdźca była widoczna; juści była to twarz, godna wszechstronnego obejrzenia. Była również gładko wygolona; ani śladu zarostu. Czerwone policzki świeciły tak pełne, iż nosek napróżno usiłował podkreślić swoje między niemi stanowisko. To samo da się powiedzieć o małych, ciemnych oczkach, schowanych między brwiami a policzkami, a rzucających dookoła siebie dobrodusznie chytre spojrzenia. Naogół czytało się wyraźnie na tem obliczu: — Obejrzyj-no mnie! Jestem małym, przepysznym drabem i łatwo ze mną dojść do zgody, ale musisz być odważny i rozsądny, inaczej nie licz na mnie. — Teraz oto nadbiega wicher i otwiera naoścież futro małego. Dzięki temu możemy stwierdzić, że pod futrem nosi spodnie z niebieskiej wełny i taką samą bluzę. Za skórzanym pasem, prócz rzeczy, które wyliczyliśmy u długiego jeźdźca, tkwi jeszcze indjański tomahawk. Do siodła przytroczone jest lasso, jak również krótka dubeltówka systemu Kentucky, która w niejednej już walce brała udział. Co zacz za jedni? Otóż mały nazywa się Jakób Pfefferkorn, a długi Dawid Kroners. Gdybyście wymienili te oba nazwiska jakiemukolwiek westmanowi, squatterowi, czy trapperowi, to, potrząsając głową, powiedziałby, że nigdy w życiu o takich dwóch myśliwych nie słyszał. A wszakże byłoby to niezgodne z prawdą, albowiem obaj są wielce znanymi scoutami; przy niejednem ognisku od wielu lat opowiadano sobie o ich czynach. Nie było wprost zakątka od New Yorku do FriscoSan Francisko. i od Jezior Północnych do meksykańskich zatok, gdzieby nie dotarła chwała obu znakomitych myśliwców. To prawda, że nazwiska Jakóba Pfefferkorna i Dawida Kronersa były znane jedynie najbliższym. W prerjach, w lasach odwiecznych, a zwłaszcza wśród czerwonoskórych nie pytają o metrykę, lub świadectwo chrztu; tu każdy otrzymuje nazwisko, odpowiadające jego przeżyciom i właściwościom, przydomek, który wkrótce ruguje nazwisko rodowe. Kroners był stuprocentowym Yankee i nosił nazwę Długiego Davy. Pfefferkorn pochodził z Niemiec, na imię mu było Jakób, ale zgodnie z korpulencją został przezwany Grubym Jemmy. Jemmy po angielsku Kuba. A zatem byli obaj znani jako Davy i Jemmy i trudno było znaleźć na West człowieka, któryby nie mógł opowiedzieć tej lub owej dykteryjki o czynach bohaterskich obu jegomości. Uchodzili za nierozłącznych towarzyszy. Przynajmniej nikt nie przypominał sobie, aby widział ich kiedykolwiek zosobna. Kiedy Gruby podchodził do obcego ogniska, odrazu oczami szukano Długiego, a skoro Davy wchodził do store, sklepu, aby nabyć prochu i tabaki, wnet pytano, czego pragnie dla Jemmy. Nierozłączne też były rumaki oba jeźdźców. Wielki kłusak mimo największego pragnienia nie piłby z żadnego strumyka ani rzeki, gdyby wraz z nim nie nachylił się nad wodą pysk muła, ten zaś nie skubałby nawet najrozkoszniejszej trawy, gdyby tamten nie fyrknął lekko, jakby szepcząc: — Zeszli z nas i smażą krzyżówkę bawolą, a więc i my możemy sobie podjeść, gdyż przed późnym wieczorem zapewne się stąd nie ruszą! — Nigdy żadnemu z tych zwierząt nie wpadło na myśl opuszczać towarzysza w biedzie. Ich panowie wzajemnie ocalili sobie życie wiele, wiele razy. Bez namysłu jeden rzucał się za drugiego w największy wir niebezpieczeństw. Tak samo wierzchowce nieraz sobie pomagały, kiedy trzeba było wyciągnąć kamrata z opresji, lub obronić silnemi, ostremi kopytami wobec wroga. Ta czwórka ludzi i zwierząt tworzyła solidarny zespół, zawsze występujący razem. Obecnie oto pędzą w kierunku północnym. Rano koń i muł piły wodę i skubały tłustą trawę dosyta, obaj zaś jeźdźcy również się napili i spożyli udziec jeleni, którego resztę dźwigał kłusak. A zatem nie można powiedzieć, aby głód im doskwierał. Tymczasem słońce dosięgło zenitu, poczem powoli zaczęło się zniżać. Było wprawdzie nader gorąco, ale dął oświeżający wietrzyk. Przetykany mirjadami kwiatów kobierzec traw nie miał jeszcze bronzowego, spalonego odcienia jesieni; cieszył oko świeżą zielonością. Rozsypane po rozległej, dalekiej równinie góry skaliste, kształtu olbrzymich stożków, oświetlone skośnemi promieniami słońca, na zachodnich stronach błyszczały gorącą wspaniałością kolorów, które na wschodzie przechodziły w coraz ciemniejsze i głębsze tony. — Jak daleko jeszcze pojedziemy dzisiaj? — zapytał Gruby po wielogodzinnem milczeniu. — Tak daleko, jak codzień, — odparł Długi. — Well! — roześmiał się Mały. — A zatem do miejsca obozowiska? — Ay! — Master Davy zwykł zamiast yes używać starej formy ay. — O, tak! Zawsze był nader oryginalnym człowiekiem ten Długi Davy. Znów upłynęła chwila. Jemmy obawiał się otrzymać ponownie taką samą odpowiedź. Oglądał kolegę zpodełba swojemi chytremi oczami i szukał okazji do zemsty. Wreszcie cisza zaczęła ciężyć Długiemu. Wskazał ręką w kierunku jazdy i zapytał: — Czy znasz tę miejscowość? — Jeszcze jak! — No? Cóżto za miejscowość? — Ameryka. Długi z niezadowoleniem pociągnął nogę i kopnął wierzchowca. Poczem rzekł: — Złośliwy drab! — Kto? — Ty! — Ach! Ja? Jakto? — Mściwy! — Wcale nie. Skoro mi zadajesz głupie pytania, nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym ci dawać dowcipne odpowiedzi. — Dowcipne? O biada! Ty i dowcip! Tyle w tobie mięsa, że niema miejsca na dowcip. — Oho! Czy zapomniałeś, co przebyłem tam, na starym lądzie? — Ay! Jedną klasę gimnazjum? Tak, wiem o tem. Nie mógłbym zapomnieć, gdyż przypominasz mi trzydzieści razy na dzień. Gruby uderzył się w piersi. — Bo muszę — rzekł. — Właściwie mówiąc, powinienem powtarzać czterdzieści czy pięćdziesiąt razy dziennie, albowiem jestem człowiekiem, którego nie potrafisz nawet godnie uszanować. A poza tem przebyłem nie jedną, ale pełne trzy klasy! — Na resztę nie starczyło oleju w głowie... — Cicho bądź! Nie starczyło pieniędzy, rozumu było aż nadto. Zresztą, wiem o co ci chodzi. Nie zapomnę tak łatwo tej miejscowości. Wszak tam, po tamtej stronie wyżyn, poznaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. — Ay! To był paskudny dzień. Wystrzeliłem cały proch, a tymczasem ścigali mnie Siouxowie. Nie mogłem dalej umykać, powalili mnie. Atoli wieczorem tyś przybył z wyręką. — Tak, bydlaki rozpalili ognisko, które można było zobaczyć aż hen, z Kanady. Nie dziw, że zobaczyłem i podkradłem się pokryjomu. Ujrzałem pięciu Siouxów nad spętanym białym. A jakże, ja nie wystrzeliłem uprzednio całego prochu. Dwóch runęło, a trzech drapnęło, nie wiedzieli wszak, że mają tylko jednego, jedynego przeciwnika. Dzięki temu odzyskałeś wolność. — Odzyskałem wprawdzie wolność, ale byłem zły na ciebie, jak sto djabłów! — Zato, że zraniłem, a nie zakatrupiłem obu Indsmanów, — tak. Ale Indsman jest także człowiekiem i nigdy mi w głowie nie postało zabijać kogoś, kiedy nie jestem do tego bezwzględnie zmuszony. Jestem Europejczykiem, a nie kanibalem. — A takim to ja niby jestem, co? — Hm! — mruknął Gruby. — Teraz się zmieniłeś, ale dawniej, jak wielu tobie podobnych, byłeś zdania, że należy co rychlej wytępić wszystkich czerwonoskórych. Musiałem cię nawrócić na swoje poglądy. — Tak, wy, Europejczycy, jesteście osobliwymi ludźmi. Łagodni, miękcy, jak mało, a jednak w potrzebie nie ustępujący innym dzielnym ludziom. Chcielibyście dotykać wszystkiego przez jedwabne rękawiczki, a mimo to umiecie uderzać kolbą, kiedy się wam wreszcie zdaje, że należy się bronić. Wszyscyście tacy, nie wyłączając ciebie. — Cieszę się wielce, że tak jest, a nie inaczej. Ale spójrzno, tam, zdaje się, widzę ślady w trawie! Osadził konia na miejscu i wskazał w kierunku skały, u której stóp biegła po trawie długa, ciemna linja. Davy także osadził konia, oczy przysłonił ręką i badał wskazane miejsce, potem zaś odezwał się: — Będziesz mnie mógł zmusić do zżarcia centnara mięsa bawolego, jeśli to nie jest ślad. — Ja to samo sądzę. Czy zechcemy dokładniej zbadać, Davy? — Zechcemy? Jakże można mówić o chęci, kiedy jest mus?! W tej starej prerji nie można lekkomyślnie wymijać żadnego śladu. Trzeba zawsze wiedzieć, kogo się ma przed i za sobą, bo może się łatwo zdarzyć, że ktoś, kto położy się żywy, rano wstanie martwy. A zatem naprzód! Dojechali do skały i zatrzymali się, badając ślad oczami znawców. Jemmy zeskoczył z konia i ukląkł na trawie. Jego stary kłusak, jakgdyby obdarzony ludzkim rozumem, położył pysk na trawie i cicho parsknął. Muł podszedł również, machał ogonem, strzygł uszami i zdawał się badać trop. — No? — zapytał Davy, któremu czas się dłużył. — Czy to aż tak ważne? — Tak. Tędy jechał Indjanin. — Tak mniemasz? To byłoby dziwne. Wszak nie jest to teren myśliwski żadnego indjańskiego szczepu. Z czego wnosisz, że to Indjanin? — Ze śladów kopyt poznaję tresurę indjańską. — Wszelako mógł indjańskiego konia dosiadać biały. — To samo i ja pojmuję, ale... ale... Potrząsnął głową, szedł przez parę chwil za śladem i zawołał: — Chodź za mną! Rumak był niepodkuty i nader znużony, a jednak musiał pędzić w galopie. A zatem jeździec bardzo się śpieszył. W tej chwili Davy zszedł z muła. Rezultat badań kolegi był bardzo poważny i skłaniał go do podjęcia badań na własną rękę. Szedł za towarzyszem, obydwa zaś zwierzęta stąpały za nimi, jakgdyby to się samo przez się rozumiało. Zrównawszy się z Jemmy, Davy ruszył wzdłuż tropu. — Ty, — rzekł po chwili — zwierzę istotnie było zmachane, gdyż bardzo często się potykało. Nader ważne powody musiały skłaniać jeźdźca do wypędzania tchu z biednego konia. Więc albo uciekał przed pościgiem, albo musiał co rychło stanąć u celu. — To ostatnie jest słuszne. — Jakto? — Od jak dawna datuje się trop? — Od dwóch godzin niespełna. — Podzielam twoje zdanie. Nie widać śladu prześladowców. Aliści, kto ma przewagę dwóch godzin, czy musi na śmierć zajeżdżać rumaka? Poza tem jest tu tyle rozrzuconych skał, że nietrudno wyprowadzić prześladowców na manowce, zakreślając niepostrzeżenie łuk, lub jadąc w kółko. Czy nie tak? — Tak. Nam naprzykład wystarczą dwie minuty fory, aby odesłać prześladowców do domu z długiemi nosami a sztywnemi rękami. Godzę się z tobą. Ten jegomość musiał za wszelką cenę dotrzeć szybko do celu. Ale gdzie należy go szukać? — W każdym razie niedaleko stąd. Długi ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na Grubego. — Dzisiaj jesteś naprawdę wszechwiedzącym! — rzekł. — Aby to odgadnąć, nie trzeba być wszechwiedzącym. Wystarczy troszkę się namyślić. — Tak! Ale ja myślę i nadaremnie. — Nie dziw. — Jakto? — Jesteś za długi. Zanim namysł dojdzie od tropu do głowy, mogą upłynąć lata. — Powiadam, że cel tej jazdy nie jest zbyt odległy, w przeciwnym bowiem razie jeździec oszczędzałby konia. — Tak! Słyszę uzasadnienie, lecz nie mogę pojąć. — No, zmiarkujno sobie: gdyby ten człowiek miał do odbycia jeszcze dzień jazdy, musiałby bezwzględnie dać kilkugodzinne wytchnienie swemu koniowi, a następnie dopiero okupiłby zwłokę. Natomiast jeśli cel był bliski, to jeździec mógł ufać, że, mimo zmęczenia, koń jego dobiegnie jeszcze w ciągu dnia dzisiejszego. — Posłuchaj, mój stary Jemmy, to, co mówisz, brzmi nader prawdopodobnie. Po raz drugi przyznaję ci słuszność. — Ta pochwała jest zbyteczna. Kto włóczył się przez lat trzydzieści po sawanach, ten mógł wpaść także raz jeden na mądrą myśl. Nasz jeździec jest niewątpliwie gońcem. Czas naglił. Miał nader ważną misję. Indsman tutaj, na ustroniu, jest według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa gońcem między Indsmanami i dlatego utrzymuję, że wpobliżu są także inni czerwoni. Długi Davy gwizdnął cicho i potoczył wzrokiem dokoła. — Fatalnie, w najwyższym stopniu fatalnie! — mruknął. — Ten drab przybywa od Indjan i mknie do Indjan, A zatem znaleźliśmy się pomiędzy nimi, nie wiedząc, gdzie sterczą. Łatwo możemy się natknąć na hordę i zanieść na jarmark nasze skalpy. — Należy się tego obawiać. Musimy jechać tropem. — Słusznie. W takim wypadku my wiemy, że oni są przed nami, ale oni nie wiedzą o nas a zatem mamy nad nimi przewagę. Ale jestem ciekaw, z jakiego to szczepu Indjanin? — Ja także. Niesposób odgadnąć. Tam na górze w połnocnym Montana mieszkają Czarne Stopy, Piganowie oraz Indjanie Krwi. Lecz ci nie schodzą do nizin. Nad Missouri obozują Riccarees, którzy tak samo nic tu nie mogą szukać. Siouxowie? Hm! Czy słyszałeś, aby ostatnio wykopali topór wojenny? — Nie. — Nie będziemy chwilowo w głowę zachodzić, ale musimy być ostrożni. Znajdujemy się w miejscowości dobrze nam znanej i, jeśli nie popełnimy głupstw, nic nam złego stać się nie może. Chodź! Dosiedli wierzchowców i pojechali tropem, nie spuszczając zeń oka, ale jednocześnie oglądając się na wszystkie strony, aby zawczasu dojrzeć ewentualne niebezpieczeństwo. Upłynęła może godzina i słońce schyliło się jeszcze niżej. Wiatr wzmagał się, a skwar dnia chłódł coraz bardziej. Niebawem spostrzegli, że Indjanin jechał stępa. Na nierównem miejscu koń jego potknął się i runął na kolana. Jemmy zeskoczył na ziemię i jął badać miejsce. — Tak, to Indsman, — oznajmił ostatecznie. — Zeskoczył na ziemię. Mokasyny miał ozdobione szczeciną jeża morskiego. Tu oto leży odłamana igła. A tu... ach, ten drab musiał być jeszcze nader młody. — A to czemu? — zapytał Długi, który został na mule. — To miejsce jest piaszczyste, wskutek czego stopa jego zostawiła dokładny odcisk. Jeśli nie mam przyjąć, że to była squaw... — Bzdury pleciesz! Kobieta samaby się tu nie zapuściła. — W takim razie jest to młokos, prawdopodobnie najwyżej osiemnastoletni wyrostek. — Tak, tak! To brzmi groźnie. U niektórych plemion właśnie tacy młokosi są wywiadowcami. Musimy się mieć na baczności. Ruszyli dalej. Dotychczas jechali po kwietnej prerji, teraz jednak gdzie niegdzie ukazywały się krzewy, z początku pojedyńcze, a następnie już w grupach. Zdala wznosiły się drzewa. Przybyli na miejsce, gdzie, jak poznać było, jeździec na czas krótki zeskoczył z siodła, aby dać wypoczynek zwierzęciu, następnie poszedł pieszo naprzód, prowadząc zwierzę za uzdę. Coraz częstsze krzewiny nie pozwalały ogarniać okiem całej okolicy, wobec czego trzeba było podwoić czujność. Davy jechał naprzedzie, a Jemmy za nim. Naraz rzekł Grubas: — Ty, Długi, to był kary rumak. — Tak? A skąd wiesz? — Tu na krzewie wisi włos, wydarty z ogona. — Ay! A więc wiemy coś jeszcze, jednakże nie mówmy tak głośno! Łatwo możemy się natknąć na ludzi, których zobaczymy niewcześniej, aż umrzemy od ich kul. — Nie lękam się tego. Mogę polegać na moim rumaku. Parsknie, skoro zwącha wroga. A zatem spokojnie naprzód! Długi Davy ruszył naprzód, aby się po chwili zatrzymać. — Do wszystkich djabłów! — krzyknął. — Coś się tutaj zdarzyło! Grubas rozpędził konia i po kilku krokach znalazł się poza krzewinami. Przed nimi wznosiła się jedna z owych stożkowatych skał, których tutaj było mnóstwo. Ślad zmierzał aż do tej skały i wił się tuż koło niej, poczem naraz odbiegał na prawo pod ostrym kątem. Obaj myśliwi spostrzegli to odrazu, ale zobaczyli coś nadto: mianowicie z drugiej strony skały wybiegły odmienne ślady, które następnie się zeszły z tropem Indjanina. — Co o tem myślisz? — zapytał Długi. — Że za tą skałą obozowali jacyś ludzie, którzy, ujrzawszy Indjanina, zaczęli go ścigać. — Słusznie. Być może, są już zpowrotem. — Albo może część tych ludzi została za skałą. Zatrzymaj się w zagajniku! Wsunę nos do tego kąta. — Nie wsuwaj go przypadkiem do naładowanej flinty, która pragnie wystrzelić! — Ani myślę, gdyż twój nosal bardziejby się do tego nadawał. Zeskoczył z konia i oddał Długiemu cugle kłusaka, poczem co sił pomknął ku skale. — Szczwany lis! — wykrzyknął zadowolony Davy. — Podkradanie się wymagałoby za wiele czasu. Trudno wprost uwierzyć, aby ten grubasek potrafił tak sadzić! Przybywszy do skały, Mały powoli i ostrożnie posuwał się naprzód i znikł za wysuniętym kantem. Ale wkrótce znów się ukazał i mrugnął na Długiego, ramieniem opisując łuk w powietrzu. Davy zrozumiał, że nie powinien jechać wprost ku skale, podążył więc drogą okrężną przez zagajnik, aż natrafił na ślady, które poprowadziły go do Jemmy'ego. — Co powiesz? — zapytał Mały, wskazując przed siebie. Niedawno był tu rozbity obóz. Na ziemi leżało jeszcze kilka żelaznych garnków, wiele motyk i łopat, młynek do kawy, moździerz, rozmaite małe i większe paczki — nie widać było jednak śladu ogniska. — No — odparł zagadnięty, potrząsając głową, — ci, którzy się tutaj zagospodarowali tak wygodnie, są zapewne wielce nieroztropnymi ludźmi, albo też nie mają zielonego pojęcia o dzikim Zachodzie. Widać ślady piętnastu koni, ale żaden nie był przynukany. Jak się wydaje, niektóre były juczne. Te także pojechały. Ale dokąd? Zupełnie niezdarne gospodarstwo! Należałoby tych gospodarzy porządnie obić. — Tak, zasłużyli na to. Z takim zasobem doświadczenia puszczać się na Daleki Zachód! Wprawdzie nie każdy mógł być w gimnazjum... — Jak ty — wtrącił Długi. — Jak, jak ja. Ale trochę dowcipu i namysłu każdy powinien posiadać. Nic nie podejrzewający Indjanin zbliżył się do skały, lecz, zobaczywszy ich, uznał za stosowne wyminąć, i wskutek tego cała czereda puściła się za nim w pościg. — Czy aby obejdą się z nim wrogo? — Naturalnie, wszak inaczejby go nie ścigali. Dla nas może to mieć przykre następstwa. Czerwonoskórzy nie bardzo się kłopocą, czy zemsta ich trafia winnego, czy niewinnego. — Musimy więc co rychlej doścignąć ich i zapobiec nieszczęściu. — Tak. Niedługo będziemy musieli pędzić, gdyż niedaleko ujechał Indjanin na swoim wyczerpanym koniu. Ponownie dosiedli wierzchowców i galopem pomknęli śladem, pomnożonym wielu odciskami kopyt, wybiegającemi na prawo i lewo, a pochodzącemi od jucznych koni. Po krótkiej chwili Jemmy osadził swego bieguna. Usłyszał jakieś głosy i zaszył się w zagajnik, w czem naśladował go Davy, Obaj wytężyli słuch. Słyszeli rozgwar wielu głosów. — To oni — oświadczył Mały. — Głosy się nie zbliżają, a zatem oddział jeszcze nie wraca. Czy podkradniemy się, Davy? — A jakże. Przynukamy konie. — Nie, to nas może zdradzić. Musimy je tak przywiązać, aby nie mogły ruszyć się z miejsca. Przynukać jest to wyrażenie trapperskie i oznacza związanie koniowi przednich nóg, aby mógł stawiać tylko drobne kroczki. Czyni się to w miejscach bezpiecznych, w przeciwnym razie przywiązuje się konie do drzew lub kołków, specjalnie wbijanych w ziemię. Myśliwi zazwyczaj mają przy sobie w tym celu śpiczaste kołki. A więc obaj nierozłączni przywiązali swoje zwierzęta do krzewów i skradali się w kierunku, skąd dobiegały głosy. Niebawem dotarli do rzeczki, a raczej strumyka, teraz bardzo płytkiego, aczkolwiek wysokie brzegi świadczyły, że na wiosnę skupiał się tutaj ogrom wody. Strumyk zakreślał łuk. Wewnątrz łuku stało i siedziało dziewięciu dziko wyglądających ludzi. Pośrodku leżał młody Indjanin, o tak spętanych kończynach, że nie mógł się poruszyć. Po drugiej stronie strumyka nad wysokim brzegiem, leżał rumak czerwonego, drżąc i dysząc ciężko. Konie prześladowców stały wpobliżu panów. Ci panowie nie sprawiali dobrego wrażenia. Prawdziwy westman z pierwszego rzutu oka mógł się domyślić, że ma przed sobą szajkę z gatunku tych, z którymi na West rozprawia się sędzia Lynch. Jemmy i Davy przykucnęli za krzewiną i przyglądali się całej scenie. Mężczyźni rozmawiali pocichu. Zapewne naradzali się nad losem jeńca. — Jak ci się podobają? — zapytał szeptem Grubas. — Tak samo, jak tobie, to znaczy, że wcale nie. — Mordy do policzkowania! Żal mi tego biednego czerwonego chłopca. Do jakiego zaliczyłbyś go plemienia? — Nie zdaję sobie z tego dokładnie sprawy. Nie jest wymalowany, nie ma też żadnych innych oznak. Pewną jest rzeczą, że nie jechał ścieżką wojenną. Czy weźmiemy go w opiekę? — Rozumie się, gdyż nie sądzę, aby dał jakiś powód tym ludziom do wrogich wystąpień. Chodź, zamienimy z nimi kilka słów! — A jeśli nas nie usłuchają? — W takim razie mamy do wyboru albo użyć siły, albo chytrością zmusić ich do posłuszeństwa. Nie lękam się tych drabów, lecz czasem trafia nawet kula tchórzliwego łotra. Nie damy po sobie poznać, że przyjechaliśmy na koniach; poza tem nadejdziemy z przeciwległej strony rzeczki, aby nie zmiarkowali, żeśmy odwiedzili ich obóz. — — ----